Este es el apocalipsis (Secretos II)
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Continuación de Fic "Secretos". Después de un año todo parece resuelto. ¿Han quedado los demonios dormidos para siempre? En una prisión un hombre rubio, casi albino, añora venganza; en un cuarto de hotel un anciano ansía la herencia de la cual le han despojado... y debajo de la piel...algo se agita. Guruclef/Marina - Lucy/Latis - Anais/Paris
1. Prefacio

**AGUA**_  
_

_Maldita sea _–dijo para sí el Guru de Céfiro-

De nuevo los minutos habían pasado, y él no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido.

Miró hacia adelante, hacia la hermosa fuente de los jardines interiores del castillo. Sus oídos se llenaron de un torrente doloroso. El agua sonaba tan fuerte como si estuviera situado justo debajo de una enorme catarata, que le golpeaba violentamente los tímpanos…Se concentró en la pileta. Escuchaba claramente cada una de las gotas

_ uno , dos y tres.._

_¿Y eso de dónde ha salido?_

Un murmullo se filtró dentro de la cascada de agua. Más no deseaba dejar de estar inmerso en el torrente de agua. Quería seguir contando esas gotas

_Ciento uno, ciento dos, ciento tres_

- Tas… -el sonido acalló por un segundo los mil mares que se reciclaban en sus oídos-

Guruclef volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Su vista se había enturbiado, veía difuso ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿La conocía?

- ¿Ocurre algo? –escuchó claramente-

_Mil uno y Mil dos, Mil tres_

_¡Déjame!¡Estoy ocupado contando!_

La voz era insistente, sus sensores se activaron al sentir un leve apretón en el brazo

Quiso reaccionar, deseó reaccionar

Pero…

_Estoy contando…Es importante…Las gotas, se me escapan…_

En esta ocasión la voz no dejó dudas, y la marea finalmente calló

_Por ahora…_

- ¡¿Guruclef?! ¡QUE TE OCURRE!

El hechicero miró confundido a Presea, quien se había levantado de su lado y le miraba directamente con preocupación.

Era Presea, claro, ¡¿Cómo no podía reconocerla?!

_Es la primera vez que alguien lo nota_ –dijo para sí. Pero extrañamente, no le preocupó-

- Nada –respondió con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba- sólo estaba pensando

La tensión que recorría el cuerpo de Presea se soltó como una cuerda de guitarra. La armera sonrió y agitó su cabello recogido en su tradicional peinado. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos, y Guruclef presintió que estaba regañándose a sí misma por montar aquel ridículo espectáculo en frente de el.

_Porque siempre está pendiente de lo que dice o hace cuando está a mi alrededor_

Desvió la mirada de la mujer ante aquel inesperado pensamiento

- Latis está buscándote –le confió ella-

- ¿Eso era lo que deseabas decirme? –preguntó con demasiada rudeza para su gusto-

- S..si –tartamudeó, de nuevo confundida-

- Perdóname –se disculpó, sabiendo que se había extralimitado-

El Mago se acercó a una perpleja Presea, que tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para verle. En los últimos meses Guruclef había cambiado su aspecto. Si bien desde hacía bastantes años ya no tenía la apariencia de niño que había adoptado en el reinado de la Princesa Esmeralda, recientemente había optado no sólo por crecer unos pocos centímetros adicionales, sino parecer aún mayor. Atrás quedó el joven de rasgos afilados, quien dio paso a un hombre de edad madura, con cabello corto y facciones endurecidas. El cambio era notorio, y todos lo debieron a la reaparición de las guerreras mágicas hacía cerca de un año. Hasta su traje había sufrido modificaciones. Si antes prefería el blanco, ahora su color predominante era el azul, que combinaba especialmente en su tono más oscuro, junto con el morado.

Ese hombre imponente y seguro de sí mismo fue el que se acercó a Presea, quien de repente se sorprendió muy frágil a su lado. Acto seguido, el hechicero tomó su mano y sonrió con sinceridad, tratando de transmitir esa antigua confianza que sólo los amigos que han visto muchas tribulaciones juntos pueden llegar a sentir con sólo un toque.

Dejando la fuente atrás, ambos caminaron lado a lado hacia el interior del castillo. La inquietud de Guruclef se había desvanecido de la misma forma en que había llegado. Seguramente no era nada.

Culpando al estrés de tener que gobernar a todo un planeta, siguió caminando…pero tras dos pasos miró hacia atrás.

El agua seguía corriendo…y las gotas cayendo

_Uno, dos y tres_

* * *

_Saludos a todos. Este es un pequeño abre bocas de una historia nueva, la cual es la continuación de mi primer fic "Secretos" que se coló en mi cabeza hace unos días, gracias a la afortunada opinión de Bermone, quien tras sus comentarios punzó en la neurona adecuada._

_Espero sus comentarios, como siempre serán muy bien recibidos. Gracias por su compañía si se animan a seguirme con esta segunda parte_

_Nota. Si se preguntan si dejaré en Stand-by "Es tan sólo tu imaginación", la respuesta es NO. Ocurre que hay palabras que pugnan por salir y convertirse en una creación. Eso ha pasado. Estaré actualizando ambas historias de forma simultánea, o "casi" simultánea._


	2. Capitulo 1

Saludos a todos! Es emocionante dar vida de nuevo a estos personajes tan queridos, y a retomar la esencia de la historia.  
Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews! AscellaStar, Bermone, Nambelle y KNY. ¡Sus opiniones son muy valiosas! Gracias también a quienes colocaron esta historia como favorita a pesar de haber dejado tan pequeño prefacio (Kassandra Caldina, Yami Yue07, bermone y yuzurika) Gracias por el voto de confianza! Espero no decepcionarles!

* * *

**VIEJO**

Viejo. Así era como se sentía cuando todos hablaban, como si él fuera parte del mobiliario de esa, SU casa. Una lámpara que se le ha fundido el bombillo, o una mesa de centro con una deliciosa porcelana en forma de bailarina que todos rodean cuidadosamente.

El patriarca Darren Colt se acomodó en su silla favorita. Observaba la discusión, ajeno a las palabras y a las recriminaciones. ESO después de todo, era la ventaja de haberse convertido en un ser "invisible". Podía ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta, lejana. En secreto esperaba que aquello le aportara una dosis de sabiduría, pero no estaba muy convencido.

Ese instante su atención la acaparaba el pequeño Dan, el primogénito de su tercer hijo, quien cin sus escasos 16 años seguía alentando a toda la familia, colocando el dedo sobre la llaga una y otra vez, sin dejar que pasara al olvido el incidente con su "primo" Eric Colt, el cual había sucedido hacía un año por esas fechas.

Le miraba desgañitarse, tratando que los demás le escucharan.

Inmediatamente voló a su mente el recuerdo de uno de esos documentales de Discovery Channel, donde los tigrillos jóvenes pelean por un trozo de carne luego que los más fuertes de la manada arrancaran un buen pedazo. El joven Dan caminaba nerviosamente entre los mayores, esperando para intervenir, para decir la frase adecuada, para conseguir un pedazo de la atención que se desesperaba por poseer.

La base de la protesta era muy sencilla. Deseaban volver a Céfiro, su planeta origen. Habían decidido que el mundo áureo -que ninguno había visto- les traería nuevas oportunidades. Para Darren Colt eso no sonaba nada mejor que ser un inmigrante pobre en un país Europeo… mas tenía que reconocer que aquello de "cualquier cosa que se deseara podría lograrse con tan sólo la fuerza de la voluntad" era una promesa sumamente atractiva.

En el fondo, Darren tenía claro que toda esa parafernalia era una posible pantalla para lo que realmente deseaba Dan. Cabía la posibilidad que en Céfiro no fueran aceptados, o que no se les reconociera su derecho ancestral. Y eso los demás lo sabían muy bien y por eso veían mil objeciones a los planes del adolescente. El verdadero deseo de su nieto era darle una lección a Eric. Se sentía traicionado. Y con mucha razón. En sus entrañas, él también se sentía así. Demonios, no digamos mentiras. Todos se sentían así. Todos los que habían asistido a esa ceremonia para cerrar los portales, y por eso era tan peligroso que Dan lograra imperar sobre el sentido común; no por lo que decía de dientes para afuera, sino por lo que ocultaba en su alma, reflejo de un sentimiento compartido.

Eric Colt se había llevado consigo algo que habían atesorado por generaciones: El libro. Todo su pasado, y sus secretos reposaban en esas hojas. Pasaron muchas generaciones atesorándolo, cuidándolo, y en sólo una noche, sin aviso alguno, Eric Colt les había despojado de toda su memoria.

Sin embargo, lo que más dolía; lo que por las noches no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, era que Eric había puesto por delante el bienestar del planeta que debían defender a toda costa por ayudar a ese Cefiriano, eligiendo conservar la conexión con ese planeta. Y ahora, según sabían, estaba entrenando nuevos guardianes, quienes se regirían por la línea de sangre desde ese mismo instante, abriendo portales a diestra y siniestra por caprichos; como si aquello fuera una aerolínea de bajo costo que transportaba turistas, desconociendo la enorme responsabilidad, pero sobre todo, el derecho y deber consagrado que por generaciones SU FAMILIA tenía. Les había relegado, humillado, olvidado…

Pero no podía desconocer algo elemental en todo aquello. Quien tenía el poder, como línea de sangre, era ese joven. Únicamente muerto el derecho pasaría a él, hermano menor del padre de Eric, el siguiente en la "sucesión".

Esa idea, negra y diáfana, era la que ahora tomaba fuerza en el núcleo de la conversación que el observaba sin intervenir, levemente camuflada con palabras como "el bienestar de muchos" o "responsabilidad".

Darren Colt se acomodó nuevamente en su vieja silla, moviendo sus finos zapatos de cuero brillante sobre la alfombra. De pronto, como una revelación venida de los cielos, supo que a pesar de lo terrible de esa propuesta, el no haría nada para evitar que sucediera.

**RIESGO**

- Creo que moriremos –sentenció Eric-

Latis le devolvió una mirada cargada de recriminaciones, pero no dijo nada. El vehículo seguía su curso a toda velocidad por la autopista de cuatro carriles, a las afueras de Tokio. La carrocería vibraba y por las ventanas el mundo exterior era una mancha de colores borrosos. Un latigazo cargado con furia mandó al guardián hacia un extremo del asiento trasero. Latis se movió apenas unos centímetros, debido a que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. El castaño, volvió a su puesto inicial y decidió tomar el ejemplo del espadachín. Una vez hizo esto, cerró los ojos, para no ver las imágenes que le causaban vértigo a través del vidrio, y comenzó a murmurar.

- ¿Y ahora que rayos haces? –increpó una bella mujer de cabello azul desde el asiento delantero-

La respuesta fueron más murmullos incomprensibles.

- ¿Eric? –dijo otra voz, la que iba al volante. Sus ojos castaños se reflejaron desde el espejo retrovisor interior-

- ¡Lucyyyyy mira al frente! –gritó Marina, señalando un camión que se les venía encima-

El sonido del viento mezclado con el pito agudo del camión llenó los tímpanos de todos y con un nuevo cabriolazo, siguieron avanzando, zigzagueando por la avenida. Atrás, Eric juntó sus manos y comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás.

- ¡Eric!- le regañó Marina desde el asiento delantero- ¡deja de hacerte el chistoso!¡Estás distrayendo a Lucy!

- ¡Yo sólo rezo! –respondió el aludido abriendo sus manos y levantando los hombros, tratando de hacerse entender- creo que moriremos en manos de esa pelirroja loca.

- Colt….-intervino Latis arrastrando la voz en tono amenazante-

- OK, OK…- dijo sonriendo levemente- era sólo una bromita ¿eh?…pero, Lucy, por todos los cielos, baja la velocidad o al menos mantente en un carril que me están dando nauseas.

La "pelirroja loca" se rió con ganas

- Ay Eric! ¡Pero tú conduces una motocicleta! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te den nauseas?

- _Conducía_ –corrigió- y ahora, si me lo permites…-volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus zapatos y dejó que lo que quedaba de su cerebro consiente hiciera el resto-

_Buda, Cristo, Vishnu, Mahoma…les juro que me convierto… si hacen que baje la velocidad a unos decentes 120Km/h_

- Si bien no recuerdo hasta eludimos un auto lleno de mafiosos con ella, -siguió Lucy- y no íbamos precisamente muy despacio. Además vamos tardísimo. Anaís ya debe estar por llegar de su vuelo. ¿Qué horas son Marina?

- Pasadas las 4… -respondió con precaución-

- OH noooo –dijo Lucy agarrando con fuerza el timón-

_Rayos…necesito más dioses… apuesto que si me encomiendo a todos alguno responde ¿cómo era? Antiguos espíritus del ..ah no..eso es de los Thundercats_

- La próxima debemos salir más temprano –sugirió Marina-

- Acabamos de llegar de Nueva York y yo quería dormir un poco. Latis tenía que avisarle a Guruclef que se iba a demorar unos días más, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando pasa demasiado tiempo en la Tierra – se justificó Lucy en tono condescendiente- Además tu querías probarte esa maleta entera de ropa y...- hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas-…creo que es mejor acelerar un poco o no vamos a lograrlo.

Eric interrumpió sus plegarias politeístas y crispó las manos, pasando saliva

- Amigo, - dijo el guardián al Espadachín, sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja con un gesto de pánico- te juro que es la última vez que me convences de algo así. Prefiero tirarme de un helicóptero.

Latis alzó los hombros y suspiró, dándole la razón en silencio.

Todos se vieron impulsados hacia atrás cuando Lucy hundió hasta el fondo el pie en el acelerador.

* * *

**OBJETIVO**

- ¿Y bien? – Camile carraspeó sosteniendo el celular con su mano derecha- no tengo todo el día. El jefe espera noticias, y no es muy paciente.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, su cómplice no se apresuró a responder. Se escuchó el chasquido al cargar la munición. Finalmente, habló con voz fría.

- Objetivos a la vista. Es un día de suerte. –la respiración del tirador era completamente tranquila-

- Suerte mis pantalones –replicó Camile con hastío, frotándose el cuello con la mano libre- ha sido un largo año. Es la primera vez que se descuidan de esta forma. Habían logrado desaparecer por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Quién recibe el primero? Bien sabe que después del primero se pueden complicar las cosas. Esto es un aeropuerto.

- Deben ser al tiempo. No debe fallar. El jefe quiere un regalo de aniversario. ¿Los demás están en posición?

- Atentos a la señal, si señor

- Está despejada la ruta de escape? –preguntó sin inflexiones-

- Me extraña que lo pregunte, Camile. No le estaría hablando si no fuera de ese modo

- Bien. Proceda. Ya sabe…-dijo haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba- no debe fallar.

- Copiado

**INSTANTE**

- ¿La ves? ¿La ves? –Lucy se alzaba en puntas de pies para mirar por encima de las cabezas de las personas agolpadas en frente del gate 49-

- Aún no –respondió Latis- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo alzarte para que veas mejor.

Lucy se puso roja como un granate y movió su cabeza de un lado para otro

- En _serio_ tienes que dejar de ponerte tan roja –bromeó Eric a su izquierda-

- A ti nadie te llamó en esa conversación- interrumpió Marina con tono autoritario- deja a mi amiga en paz.

- Y hablando de entrometidas…¿ya Guruclef te da la hora al menos? – Marina se puso igual de roja que Lucy- ohh te va muy bien el rojo.

- ERES UN…-comenzó-

- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene! –gritó Lucy con entusiasmo, separándose del grupo-

Lucy corrió, sin reparar en nada a su alrededor, con la vista fija en la rubia, que acababa de aparecer con una maleta terciada desde las profundidades de la puerta de desembarque. El tiempo corría de una forma extraña y Lucy estuvo segura de que en ese instante, las tres lo percibieron al mismo tiempo. Era como un gigantesco cartel que ensombrecía todos sus demás sentidos, un presentimiento que brotaba de las entrañas, que se hacía vívido, colorido, cercano…

_Peligro_

La pelirroja alcanzó a reaccionar levemente y volteó para cruzar una mirada con su alto compañero, quien sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella. Marina gritó su nombre al tiempo que Anais. Pero era tarde, tarde…venía por los tres, y ella no tuvo tiempo de elegir. Su instinto decidió.

Quiso despedirse, quiso…

La poderosa luz blanca le cegó.

Las personas desaparecieron, las sillas, los avisos luminosos, el suelo de baldosas y el techo. Todo desapareció.

_Estoy viva, estoy viv.._

El impacto le sorprendió. El calor le irradió desde el pecho. Un rojo vivo se filtró por su blusa blanca, inundándola de un rio de sangre. Lo vio extenderse al tiempo que la luz blanca cedía y con ella sus piernas flaqueaban hasta depositarla sin miramentos en el suelo.

La luz ahora era sólo el reflejo de uno de los ventanales exteriores, y un sollozo profundo, lleno de dolor le invadió la garganta al ver que no era la única que yacía a punto de morir.


End file.
